Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: The Battle
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The demon lord of the Underworld, Sonicphantom47, and the lord of Hell, Deadskullable, are forced to fight when a terrorist from Hell tricks them into fighting an ultimate battle. Will their fight and end up destroying each other and the world, or is there a way for them to stop fighting each other and fight the real enemy instead. (A story me and my friends on youtube created.)
1. Demons

Demons are real. They exist in the very world that we live in.

If you don't know this by now, but they are the nastiest and evilest creatures to ever roam our planet.

They're vicious, evil, and vile. Their foul stench of darkness poisons our world.

They feast on the purest hearts, and turn them pitch black. They possess our very bodies and souls.

Sometimes they just kill humans, for fun.

What you may not know is that demons come from two worlds beyond the boundaries of our universe.

Hell and the Underworld.

Hell is the home of the devil himself, Satan. He is the darkest and evilest demon ever to exist.

The Underworld is ruled by Hades, the lord of the Dead. He is a god, and he rules the land of the dead with fire.

The both of them had a child. One that they both raised to be the evilest demons ever.

Both of them were half demon and half human.

Satan's child was the great demon reaper, Deadskullable. Every demon feared Deadskullable. They feared him so much, that if demons tried to go to Earth and he was there, they would turn around and head back home.

He was practically the protector of the world from demons, and the sometimes irritated Satan.

Hades' son, or stepson, was the great demon of the Underworld, Sonic Phantom XLVII, or just Sonicphantom47.

His entire body was engulfed in flames. His heart was burning with fire from the breath of Hades himself.

Hades found him alone in the mountains on Earth, and he raised him.

Something although made him believe he was meant to find him.

When Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable were all grown up, their fathers sent them to Earth to live there.

They told each of them, make a destiny of your own. Demon or human, make your choice.

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable both lived peaceful lives.

Neither of them met each other ever.

Not…..until now.

The two demons were about to be pulled into a battle between Hell and the Underworld that could destroy all of mankind.

And it was all caused by one demon that escaped from Hell.

* * *

It was a rainy and foggy night in New York City.

This is where Deadskullable lived.

Deadskullable worked as an agent for the CIA.

And his life was about to be turned around by one demon, which sat in the attic of a rundown and abandoned building.

This demon was one of the most evilest demon criminals Hell has ever known. He wore a long black leather coat and black fedora. He wore white make all over his face like Eric Draven from _The Crow_. He wore black leather boots and held a long walking stick he used as a staff.

This man's name was Firefreezen. He was a demon who disguised himself as a magician, but also was a terrorist. He's burnt down towns and buildings all across the world, and then froze them.

He was one of the most evilest criminals Earth ever knew, yet they didn't know who or what he truly was.

He stared out the window and laughed.

"It will not be long," he said.

He chuckled again.

Suddenly, the door opened up.

He pointed his staff at the person, and a fireball formed on the tip. The person who walked in quickly pointed a gun with a silencer on it at him.

This man wore a mask whose eyes glowed blue. You could hear him breathing through it. He also wore body armor and tactical gear. Different weapons were attached to his belt and back, either guns or weapons of torture.

This man's name was Fargo, a hitman who always wore a mask and worked for Firefreezen. When he wanted someone dead, he called him. He never failed.

Firefreezen sighed and lower his staff.

"I thought you were a cop," he said. "Don't ever do that again!"

Fargo chuckled.

"Sorry," he said. "But you know how stealthy I can be."

"If you were that stealthy, you wouldn't have been spotted," said Firefreezen.

Fargo turned around and growled. He pulled out his gun again.

"You dare question my skills!?" he yelled.

Firefreezen sighed and waved his hand. The gun suddenly became frozen solid to Fargo's hand.

"And you would dare yell at me?" he asked. "The greatest demon that ever lived?"

Fargo grunted and smashed his hand against the wall, shattering the glass.

"We both know that Satan is the greatest demon, or was it that son of his?" he asked.

"Well you see my friend," said Firefreezen. "That is exactly what I brought you here to talk about!"

Fargo nodded and sat down in a chair.

"Enlighten me then," he said.

Firefreezen chuckled.

"I am sure that you recall Satan having a son, and that he lives in this city," he said.

"Yep," said Fargo.

"Well what you probably didn't know, is that the great lord of the Underworld's son, is here in this world too," said Firefreezen.

"Go on," said Fargo.

"It was foretold by Satan that if the two were ever to meet face-to-face or come together, that it would be catastrophic, for the world," said Firefreezen.

"So…what is your plan?" asked Fargo.

Firefreezen smiled.

"For me to truly rule this world, and all of Hell," said Firefreezen. "I will need those two out of the way. But unfortunately there is no way I can defeat both of them."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fargo.

Firefreezen chuckled more wickedly this time.

"It is time for the great demon sons to meet for the first time, but only, as enemies," said the demon.

He stepped outside into the rain and laughed wickedly and loudly into the city.

The city which he knew would soon be burnt to the ground and frozen over by him.

* * *

 **Okay fanfictioners! This story is not a Kingdom Keeper fanfiction. This is a story based on movie trailers me and my friends on YouTube made up. The movie was called Sonicphantom47 vs. Deadskullable. The trailer can be found on YouTube under the youtuber Fargo.**

 **This is going to be a very long series, so you might not see anther Kingdom Keeper fanfiction for a while, other than Kidnapped. If you wish to know more about the youtubers in this story, here are their usernames.**

 **Deadskullable**

 **Firefreezen**

 **Fargo**

 **Maxwell Awesomes**

 **Cade Holter**

 **Lorgio Bustamante**

 **George Robinson**

 **Clara666cherrybomb**

 **Lily Cabral**

 **If you are interested in finding out about the trailers again, look under Fargo. These accounts can be found on my YouTube profile page, which again is Sonicphantom47.**

 **Please hopefully enjoy this, for this is not meant really for just you guys, but mostly for my friends on YouTube, the Defeat Masters.**

 **See you next update! Review please**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Sonicphantom47

Washington D.C. was where Sonicphantom47 lived.

He was the head of a weapons manufacturing company called Fantomcorp.

He made ultimate weapons of warfare and has sold them to military allies all across the globe.

His secret comes from his very demon powers that no one else knows of.

His work has been very helpful to the U.S. and allied nations, according to the current president of the United States, Lorgio Bustamante Jr.

He was a good friend of not only Sonicphantom47, but also he knew Deadskullable.

He had known Deadskullable for a while. He's saved his life from terrorists many times.

He knew the two of them, but they did not know each other, yet.

Anyway, today was a normal day at Fantomcorp.

Sonicphantom47 arrived by helicopter. He stepped out onto the landing platform wearing a gray suit and sunglasses.

One of his assistants walked up and greeted him.

"Good morning sir," he said.

Sonic nodded and pulled out a cigarette. As he walked and listened, he cupped his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a flame appeared and he used it to light the cigarette.

"How do you light that without a lighter again sir?" asked the assistant.

Sonic turned around and smiled.

"Magic," he said.

He then laughed and walked to his office.

He walked past the many workstations and factories, showing workers making weapons of power. Perfect for demolishing enemies.

He chuckled and blew his cigarette.

"I love my work," he said.

He soon got to his office and sat down at his desk and started up his computer.

"Now let's see what we have in store today," he said.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day at work for him.

Around lunchtime, he got a call.

He put down his lunch and picked up the phone.

"Fantom Corporations. Sonicphantom47 speaking," he said.

"Hello Mr. Phantom," said a voice on the other end. "Ms. Welch needs you a the testing ground to test out your new weapon before she and her companies buy it."

Sonic smiled. When he said Welch, he knew he meant Clara Welch, or her codename Clara666cherrybomb.

She was Sonic's girlfriend and one of his favorite clients. A military leader, she was very interested in the secret to Sonic's weapons of power.

He wouldn't tell her, yet.

"I'll be there in an hour," he said.

He then hung up and called a new number.

"Fire up the helicopter," he said. "We're heading to the testing ground."

An hour later, the helicopter landed at a vast land that was used for Sonic's weapon testing.

The place was full of craters and destroyed mountains.

Sonic stepped out and coughed as dust blew everywhere.

He walked past a bunch of military readying missile launchers.

He then happily spotted her and walked up. Wearing a woman's military leader suit, Clara stood proud and tall.

Clara was Sonic's girlfriend. They had a wonderful relationship, but Clara also knew that Sonic was a demon.

"Hi baby," he said sneaking up on her.

Clara turned around and smiled.

"Hello Sonic," she said.

Sonic grabbed her a placed a kiss on her lips.

The soldiers stared for a second and then went back to work.

After they were done kissing, Clara smiled at him.

"So now," she said. "Show us your new weapon."

"Happy to," Sonic said.

He walked up to one of the missile launchers.

"So listen up!" he yelled.

Every solider turned towards him.

"This baby here, I like to call Set Fire to the Rain," he said.

Some soldiers laughed.

"The reason for that, is because instead of creating a explosion once it hits it's target, this baby can fire missiles that explode midair, and drop huge fireballs on targets," Sonic explained.

Soldiers nodded.

"Observe," Sonic said. "Fire the missiles."

Soldiers began to power up one of the missile launchers.

"Ready to fire sir!" he yelled.

Sonic nodded.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

The soldier pushed the launch button and the missiles fire in a circular formation, with a bunch on the outside, some on the inside, and one in the middle.

The missile flew up high, and then all exploded when they were heading down.

Out of those explosions, huge fireballs in the same formation came flying down and hit the ground below, creating huge explosions and craters.

Everyone cheered for Sonic's new weapon.

Clara smiled and pulled out a check.

"We'll take it," she said.

Sonic smiled and accepted the check.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said.

* * *

Suddenly Sonic's cell phone rang.

He picked it up and listened.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Boss, we have a problem," said a worker on the other end.

"What problem?" asked Sonic.

"Somebody has stolen a bunch of your weapons!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled. "How is that possible!? My company specializes in high tech security! No one can break in."

"Well somebody did," he said. "And we have a giant hole to prove it."

"A giant hole?" asked Sonic.

"As if someone burned through the wall and made it big enough to fit weapons through, and have the strength to do it all by himself," the worker said.

Sonic hung up and thought uneasily.

"Who would steal from me and why?" he asked. "And who could ever burn through that wall?"

* * *

 **We all know who it is. So here was my story and my life. This is how the story will start out, and then we will get into the action. Next up is Deadskullable's story. So watch out and stay tuned.**

 **See you next update and please review.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Deadskullable

Deadskullable lived in New York City.

He worked as an agent for the CIA, and one of the best there was.

All because of his little secret.

He rarely failed his missions, and was the best with unarmed combat.

He was fast, strong, and sometimes deadly.

But no one new his true secret, of what he was.

All except his old friend, Maxwell Awesomes.

Maxwell was his partner a while ago, and he knew that Deadskullable was a demon.

Unfortunately a while back he made him fail an important mission and was tried for betrayal, leading to him being locked up in prison.

Deadskullable was angry with him after that.

He worked without him from that day on.

But that was soon going to change for what was coming.

* * *

Deadskullable woke up half-naked in his bedroom in the apartment complex he lived in.

He yawned loudly and sat up.

He could hear a slight moan next to him.

He looked over, staring at the bare back of his girlfriend, Lily Cabral.

Lily was an assassin who worked with Deadskullable many times. She was also his lover.

She also knew he was a demon.

Deadskullable smiled and rubbed her back, and then got up to take a shower.

He took super hot showers, and they never burned him.

He was a demon, and fire was his friend.

After he got out, he put on a robe and walked into the living room.

Lily was on the couch watching T.V.

She was only wearing one a Deadskullable's button-down shirts and her bra and panties. She was also smoking a cigarette.

She was also at the same time admiring her briefcase full of throwing knives on the coffee table.

Knives and blades were her thing, as well as guns.

When he walked in, she smiled at him.

"Morning sunshine," she said.

Deadskullable smiled.

"Morning babe," he said.

He walked up to her and kissed her.

"So what should we do today?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Deadskullable started to say.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from downtown.

Deadskullable saw it from his window.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled.

He suddenly got a call on his phone, saying he and any available agents were needed.

"Damn," he said.

He looked at Lily.

"Get dressed," he said. "We're needed."

Lily sighed and nodded, and two of them headed to get dressed.

Deadskullable was a fan of wearing a long black jacket that waved in the wind.

Lily got in a tank top, gray pants, and then slung over her shoulders a belt for holding guns and ammo, and her knives.

They both then headed out the door and off to work.

* * *

A half an hour later, Deadskullable and Lily arrived at the scene.

It was at a police station.

Deadskullable walked up to the other agents, as well as other policemen.

"What's happened here?" he asked.

"Explosion Dead," said an agent. "And whoever did it is still inside."

Deadskullable nodded and looked at everyone.

"Let's go," he said.

Everyone nodded and pulled out a gun and went inside.

The place was destroyed a lot, and small fires littered the place.

"What could've done this?" asked Lily.

Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard.

"What the?" said an agent.

Something then flew across the ceiling. Everyone saw its shadow.

"What the fuck was that?" asked another agent.

"A bat?" said Lily.

Suddenly, the screech turned into a groan and cackle.

"No," said Deadskullable. "That's no bat!"

Suddenly, a roar was heard and the creature landed down in front of everyone.

It was gray and shaped like a bat with legs and hands. It had big wings, and was the size of Deadskullable. It had razor sharp claws and teeth, and a tail.

"What the fuck is that!?" yelled an agent.

"It's a demon!" yelled Lily.

"That's stupid," said an agent. "Demons aren't real."

Suddenly, the demon flew right at the agent and tackled him to the ground.

It then proceeded to claw at him, bite him, and rip him to shreds. Blood poured everywhere.

It then turned around and stared at everyone with a piece of flesh in its mouth.

"I think that is a demon," said an agent.

"SHOOT IT!" yelled another agent.

Everyone began to shoot at the demon.

It roared and then flew into the shadows.

Everyone hide behind something as it flew around.

It attacked another agent and then Lily threw a knife at it.

It stuck into it's arm and it roared.

Deadskullable began to fire at it, but then it flew up and right at him.

It grabbed him and took him farther into the building, crashing through walls.

Soon it reached an office, and threw Deadskullable into desks.

Deadskullable stood up and stared at the demon.

"What is a demon like him doing on Earth?" he asked himself. "They shouldn't be here. They're afraid of me!"

The demon then screeched and flew at him.

Deadskullable stared at the demon and smiled.

"Since no one else is here," he said. "I can do…THIS!"

He yelled loudly, and then suddenly became engulfed in flames.

The demon stepped back in sudden fear.

The flames were changing Deadskullable.

His face became a black skull inside a fireball. His hands became skeleton hands.

The fire then was absorbed into him, and he stared at the terrified demon.

He smirked.

"You picked the wrong day to come to Earth!" he roared.

He then blew blazing fire right at the demon, burning it to a crisp.

The demon screeched as it slowly died.

Deadskullable stared at it.

"Who from Hell would've brought a demon to Earth?" he asked.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"And why would they?" he asked himself.

He then heard voices close by, and transformed back into a human.

Everyone investigated the incident, Lily went home, and Deadskullable still wondered why the demon was here.

* * *

 **Alright! Here was Deadskullable's beginning story! Do you like it? (I'm talking to you brother.) Anyway, finally I can officially write all these stories, and also, MY PROM IS TONIGHT! BOOYAH! AND I HAVE A DATE!**

 **Wish me a good time, and see you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Lies

Deadskullable walked into his apartment later that night, feeling very confused still.

He knew that he was the most powerful demon from Hell, and that all demons practically feared him.

That is why demons never came to Earth. They feared him.

"So why did one come here?" he asked himself. "It doesn't make sense."

"Would you like me to help it make sense?" asked a voice from the shadows.

Deadskullable turned around and saw someone sitting on the couch.

He pulled out a gun and held it at him.

"Who are you!?" he yelled. "What do you want!?"

"Calm down," the man said. "No one important. Just a man with the answers."

"What answers?" asked Deadskullable.

The man stood up and stepped out into the light.

It was Firefreezen, but Deadskullable did not know who he was.

"The answers for who brought the demon to Earth, oh great reaper," said Firefreezen.

Deadskullable froze.

"How do you know I'm…" he started to say.

Firefreezen then gave him a look that gave Deadskullable the answer.

"You're a demon aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but like I said, I am no one important," said Firefreezen.

Deadskullable put his gun away.

"Alright then," he said. "Tell me who brought the demon."

Firefreezen smiled.

"Are you familiar with the Underworld?" Firefreezen asked.

"Of course," said Deadskullable. "My father knows about it, and it's ruler, Hades."

"Are you familiar with Hades stepson?" Firefreezen asked. "Sonicphantom47?"

"Sonicphantom47?" asked Deadskullable. "Isn't he the head of Fantomcorp?"

Firefreezen nodded.

"So you're telling me that man is a demon?" asked Deadskullable.

"From the Underworld," said Firefreezen.

"And he brought the demon?" asked Deadskullable.

Firefreezen nodded.

"Why?" asked Deadskullable.

"He wants to rule all of Hell!" yelled Firefreezen. "He wants to take over the throne, and kill both you and your father! He'll stop at nothing!"

Deadskullable clutched his fists angrily. Fire literally was in his eyes.

"Not if I stop him," he said.

Firefreezen nodded and Deadskullable rushed to his room.

When he was gone, Firefreezen chuckled.

"Piece of cake," he said. "Now for the other one."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Sonicphantom47 was back at his apartment, angrily video chatting President Bustamante.

"Mr. Phantom," Lorgio said. "I can understand your frustration."

"Frustration!?" yelled Sonic. "Someone broke into my company, and stole weapons of destruction!"

"So what exactly are you asking me to do?" asked Lorgio.

"I need you to send out anyone, everyone, to find who stole them and get the weapons back!" yelled Sonic. "If those weapons fall into the wrong hands…"

"They already have," said a voice.

Sonic suddenly turned around, closing his laptop enough so Lorgio couldn't see what was going on.

Sonic found himself facing Firefreezen, yet he didn't who he was.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"No one special," said Firefreezen. "Just someone with the answers to your problems."

"What problems?" asked Sonic.

Firefreezen chuckled.

"You want to know who stole your weapons?" he asked. "Or do you want the Underworld to be destroyed?"

"Underworld!?" yelled Sonic. "How do you…"

Firefreezen smiled.

Sonic knew what was going on.

"You're a demon from Hell aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am," said Firefreezen. "And you are the son of Hades."

"Stepson actually," said Sonic. "So what do you want?"

"I have come to warn you," said Firefreezen. "The Underworld faces a great threat."

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"The son of Satan, Deadskullable, wants Hell to be the only place to go to in the afterlife," said Firefreezen. "So he stole your weapons to destroy Hades, you, and the Underworld."

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic.

He stood up.

"That bastard can't do that!" he yelled. "Does he have any idea who he is dealing with!?"

He stared at Firefreezen.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He lives in New York," he said. "That's all I know."

Sonic smiled and stared at the window.

"That's all I need to know!" he said.

He suddenly began to roar loudly and held his fists in the air.

Suddenly, he grew a pair of huge bat wings behind him. Fire raced through his body, glowing and revealing his skeleton on the inside.

His wings knocked into his desk and his laptop fell, opening up the screen.

Lorgio could now see what was going on, and what Sonic was.

Sonic grunted and a small fire shot out his mouth.

"Time to kill the son of Satan," he said.

He ran at the window and jumped out, flying away into the night.

Lorgio could not believe what he saw, but then as lightning struck, Firefreezen face appeared.

He had put his video chat on record, recording what was going on the whole time. At first it was just audio of them talking, but now he got the face of the mastermind behind this.

"Now that the two are convinced that they are enemies, my plan will fall into place," said Firefreezen. "The world will be destroyed within the fires of their battle, and soon Hell will become mine!"

He laughed loudly and snapped his fingers, disappearing into smoke.

Lorgio turned of his video chat, and put his recording on a flash drive.

"We must find out who he is," he said. "The world may be in great danger because of him."

* * *

 **Alright! The battle has not started yet, but it will soon. Now that Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable are convinced that they are enemies, they will fight. But will the world be destroyed? Or can Lorgio stop this? Stay tuned.**

 **See you next update! Review please.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The First Meeting

Deadskullable had called Lily over, explaining the situation.

He told them it was another demon named Sonicphantom47 who brought the demon to Earth.

"Why would he do this?" Lily asked.

Deadskullable put on a long leather coat and stared at Lily.

She was getting prepped up too.

She was willing to fight for Deadskullable.

"He wants to rule over Hell and kill me and my father," said Deadskullable.

"Well I mean no offense by this Dead," said Lily. "But why do you care if he kills your father? He's Satan after all! The evilest creature ever to exist!"

Deadskullable looked at Lily with disgust.

"Because he's my father," he said. "And despite being the devil, he has not done one evil sin for so long!"

"I thought it was a theory that every time someone did something evil, the devil was there, motivating it," Lily said.

"Well some people do believe that," said Deadskullable. "Some say that ever man has a devil inside them, and it motivates them to do evil things."

Lily put her hand on Deadskullable's shoulder.

"What about you Dead?" asked Lily. "Do you think you have a devil? You are after all the son of the devil."

Deadskullable turned around and smiled at Lily.

"Ever man has a devil," he said. "But you are the only one who can control it."

Deadskullable them looked out the window and frowned.

"And apparently this Sonicphantom47 is letting the devil control him," he said.

* * *

Suddenly, from outside a huge fiery explosion was seen downtown.

Deadskullable and Lily felt the ground shake.

"JESUS!" he yelled.

The two fell on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"It felt like a missile," said Deadskullable.

Suddenly sirens were heard and helicopters flew towards the site.

Deadskullable grabbed his gear and headed towards the door.

"Let's go," he said to Lily. "We need to check this out."

* * *

The two soon pulled up close to the crash site. Unfortunately they saw the entire police force blocked by a bunch of soldiers.

Deadskullable got out of the car and headed towards the ruckus.

He and Lily were then stopped by a woman in a military suit.

"Sorry kids," she said. "Off limits to the public."

Deadskullable then pulled out a card showing he was with CIA.

"I am with the CIA ma'am," said Deadskullable. "And I order you to let me through."

The woman looked at the card and saw Deadskullable's name.

She smiled.

"So you did come," she said.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"Come this way," she said.

Deadskullable walked through, but the woman stopped Lily.

"The slut stays here!" she yelled.

"Excuse me!?" yelled Lily. "Who are you calling a slut Miss…"

She looked at her name on her suit.

"Miss Clara Welch!?" she yelled.

"You will stay back, or I will be forced to fire on you!" yelled Clara.

Lily snorted.

* * *

Deadskullable walked down into the huge crater.

It was deep and huge.

"Hey!" Deadskullable yelled to Clara. "What exactly happened here!?"

"He said you would come if I caused chaos!" yelled Clara.

"Chaos?" asked Deadskullable. "You mean you did this!?"

"Correct…" said Clara with a grin.

"And who told you to do this!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"DEADSKULLABLE!" yelled a voice.

Deadskullable looked up in the sky. A man with huge bat wings and a body that glowed fire underneath flew into sight above.

It was Sonicphantom47.

Sonic and Deadskullable looked at each other.

"So you are the man who messed with my work!" yelled Sonic.

"Well you are the man trying to cause chaos!" yelled Deadskullable.

"How else am I going to get anything done?" asked Sonic with a grin.

Deadskullable clutched his fists.

"I won't let you take everything from me!" he yelled.

"Well I'll make sure you can't steal anything from me!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable roared loudly and became his demon reaper form again.

Sonic smiled as Deadskullable then jumped towards him.

"And now the battle begins," he said.

He hissed and dove at Deadskullable with razor sharp claws.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **The battle will begin in the next chapter! For now you must wait. I may not be able to update as often now, because starting tomorrow I am starting my part-time job now. I work from 3:00 to 8:00, so I won't get home until late. I don't know if I will be able to update often, but I will try my best. I always try to keep my fans happy, but you must make me happy in return, by reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

 **See you next update. Remember to review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. The First Battle

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable both clashed together.

Sonic slashed his claws at Deadskullable, which he dodged.

He slashed and slashed but Deadskullable was too fast.

"You can't catch me!" mocked Deadskullable.

Sonic got very angry and then managed to spin and smack him with his wings.

Deadskullable was thrown to the ground.

He looked up and Sonic dove right at him and smash him more into the ground.

Sonic then slashed and slashed at him, but soon realized that he was only ripping his coat, and not his flesh.

"What the fuck?" he said.

He ripped open his coat and revealed a skeleton, and no flesh.

"What the!?" he yelled.

"I'm the demon reaper of Hell!" yelled Deadskullable. "And while I am in this form, there are only bones!"

He then shot fire out of his mouth, sending Sonic flying into the air.

Sonic absorbed the fire still on him and glared at Deadskullable.

"CHEW ON THIS!" he yelled.

He formed a humongous fireball in his hands and threw it at Deadskullable.

Deadskullable jumped out of the hole and dodged it.

Suddenly, a chain of fire appeared in his hands.

He threw it at Sonic and it wrapped around his leg. He then threw him to the ground.

"Had enough?" asked Deadskullable.

Sonic roared and flew out of the hole.

"I'm just getting started Deadhead!" yelled Sonic.

* * *

All the people watched in horror at the demons fighting.

Lily knew she had to help her beloved.

"I have to save him!" she yelled.

She tried to walk through but was stopped by Clara again.

"I said no entry bitch!" she yelled.

Now Lily was fuming.

"I'll show you who's a bitch!" she yelled.

She tackled Clara and they went tumbling to the ground.

When they reached the ground, Lily jumped up and pulled out two knives.

"Ready to die?" she asked.

Clara stood up and pulled out a machete.

"You'll die you whore!" yelled Clara.

They both clashed and slashed at each other.

Lily cut Clara's arm and she responded by smacking her across the face with the back of her hand.

Lily began to stand up but Clara kicked her in her stomach.

"Act like a bitch and you get beaten like a bitch!" yelled Clara.

Lily then took her knife and threw it, stabbing Clara in the arm.

She screamed in pain.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH!" yelled Lily.

Clara pulled out the knife and went back to fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was still fighting Deadskullable.

He grabbed him and smashed him into the nearby building, dragging him up the side.

"I'll tear you're bones apart!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable managed to push back by shooting fire out of his hands, sending him and Sonic into the building on the other side.

"I'll tear your wings off!" yelled Deadskullable.

Sonic slashed at him again and threw him to the ground.

Sonic smiled as he flew down, hovering over Deadskullable.

Suddenly, he felt sharp pain in his side.

He saw a huge cut on his side.

He growled and stared at Deadskullable.

"This isn't over!" he yelled. "I'll kill you next time!"

He ordered Clara to retreat and she agreed, taking her army with her.

Lily walked up to Deadskullable who then stood up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

He looked around at everyone who had watched. He then heard sirens.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "We've shown too much."

Lily nodded and they ran off.

* * *

 **Alright! Here was the first battle. I am here at a hotel and just came back from my Great Uncle's funeral. RIP. So sad. But at least I have time to write this! So see you next time.**

 **Please review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Reinforcements

Sonicphantom47 sat in his apartment with Clara.

"So that was the power of the son of Satan," he said.

He smiled devilishly.

"I love it," he said. "I must have his heart."

Clara nodded, knowing what he meant.

Sonic had the ability to rip out other people or demon's hearts and consume them, making him more powerful, or just for sport.

He had consumed more hearts than the Queen of Hearts herself.

"If I get his powerful heart, perhaps I can take over Hell, out of anger for trying to steal the Underworld!" he yelled.

"I agree," said Clara. "You will be powerful."

She sat down next to him.

"But why would you want to save Hell, after vowing to never return there?" she asked.

Sonic frowned.

He remembered that the reason he came to Earth was to escape a demon known as the Queen of Shadows,

She planned to make him the first dark god ever, and had ruined his childhood. The only way to escape her was to come to Earth and never return to the Underworld.

"Because the Underworld is still my home, and Hades has not done any evil still for centuries," said Sonic.

"Well I suggest if you are going to take down this guy," said Clara. "You will need more than my help."

Sonic nodded. He then stared at a poster on his wall that depicted a band called The Killer Kids.

On the front of the poster showed the lead singer and guitarist, George Robinson.

Sonic smiled.

"Time to recruit my old friend George," he said.

* * *

Deadskullable was being patched up by Lily.

"That Sonicphatnom47 is powerful," he said. "I could barely keep up with him and block."

"He's not going to stop," Lily said. "He wants to kill you."

"But I didn't do anything to him," he said.

"But he released the demon, and wants to rule Hell," said Lily.

Deadskullable snorted.

"You're right," he said. "I have to stop him. I have to kill the son of Hades."

"What you need is someone to help you, other than me," said Lily. "Someone else."

"Who?" asked Deadskullable.

She gave him a look that made Deadskullable know who she was talking about.

"No!" he said. "You can't be serious!"

"He's the only one," said Lily.

"He's in jail for a reason!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Bail him out," said Lily. "You need his help to take him down."

Deadskullable sighed, knowing she was right.

"You're right," he said.

He looked out the window.

"Let's go see Maxwell Awesomes," he said.

* * *

 **Okay! We are getting to see the other characters now! Really exciting. My sister's birthday is today as well! If you have anything to say about that, PM me, don't leave it in the reviews.**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Firefreezen's Dilemma

Firefreezen sat in the apartment with Fargo and laughed menacingly.

He watched the news describing the destruction caused by Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable.

"This is great!" he yelled. "Soon the whole world will be caught in their battle, and very soon, they will end up destroying each other!"

"Very soon, there will be no one to stand in your way of ruling Hell and the whole world," said Fargo.

"Yes!" yelled Firefreezen. "A world full of fire and death!"

He laughed menacingly.

"And the best part," said Firefreezen. "No one can stop me, or them! No one can stop them from fighting! No one can tell them the truth about who is pulling the strings!"

He laughed and laughed so loudly.

But little did he know, that there was someone who could stop him.

* * *

President Lorgio had been working on figuring out who the man in the chat was from his video chat with Sonicphantom47.

He had his best workers trying to figure it out.

He had already heard about what happened in New York already.

He knew he could be the key to stopping him.

But he needed to find out who the man was, and then find out how to contact him.

He turned on his phone.

"Have you found anything yet?" he said into it.

"Not yet sir," said a bunch of people.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "I need this!"

"We have been searching and searching, but this man is not in any records of people in America!" said a worker.

Lorgio sighed.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled a worker. "I think I found something!"

Lorgio snapped to attention.

"What!?" What!?" he yelled.

"I found the man from the video in a picture of a building that was destroyed by the so-called terrorist, Firefreezen," said a worker.

"Then that must mean..." said another worker.

"That man from the video is Firefreezen," said Lorgio. "No wonder he can easily destroy buildings. He's a demon!"

He went back to his phone.

"Track a signal for him and get me on a chat!" said Lorgio. "Time to send our little trickster a message!"

* * *

Firefreezen was continuously laughing his head off.

Fargo was kind of getting tired of it.

"I want to kill something," he said.

"That's all you ever think about," said Firefreezen.

Suddenly, the screen on the T.V. started to fuzz.

"What the?" said Firefreezen.

Suddenly, it became clear and Lorgio appeared on it.

"Hello Firefreezen," he said. "We finally caught you."

"What the!?" he yelled. "How the fuck did you find me!?"

"I was still online when you were chatting with my friend, Sonicphantom47," said Lorgio.

"You mean..." stammered Firefreezen.

"I know your plot, and your lies," Lorgio said. "I have it on record."

"No!" yelled Firefreezen.

"When I show it to the two demons, they will come for you," said Lorgio. "Farewell."

The T.V. then shut off.

Firefreezen in anger threw a fireball at the T.V.

"HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" he yelled.

He turned towards Fargo.

"You want something to kill?" he asked. "Bring me the head of the President!"

Fargo laughed.

"With pleasure," he said devilishly.

He sat up and walked out the door.

Firefreezen gritted his teeth.

"He cannot show that video!" he said. "He'll ruin everything! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

* * *

 **Uh oh! Lorgio has the only thing that can stop the war, but can he survive Fargo's attacks? Or will someone save him? Stay tuned for more.**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite youtuber and Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. George Robinson

Sonicphantom47 pulled up in front of the entrance to a pub where a band was playing and people were dancing.

He walked inside and saw all the commotion.

Lights were everywhere and the band playing was so loud.

Sonic looked up at the stage and saw him.

Singing and leading the band, The Killer Kids, was his old friend George Robinson.

George was the first friend Sonic ever made when he came to Earth. He knew that he was a demon, and was so fascinated by it.

George was an expert martial artist and very good with Kendo. He owns real swords and uses them.

But nowadays he has been in his band, making money, getting chicks, and so much fame.

Sonic smiled as he stared at his friend.

* * *

Later when the band was done playing and in their dressing room, a knock was heard.

One of the band members opened it. It was one of the band supporters.

"Mr. Robinson has a visitor," he said. "He wishes to speak alone with him."

George ordered everyone out and waited for his guest to come in.

His back was facing the door when it opened. He was making himself a coffee.

"So what's the deal?" he asked. "Another autograph hound."

"Come on George," Sonic said to George as his back faced him. "I've had enough autographs in my lifetime.

George recognized the voice and spun quickly around, facing his old friend.

He smiled.

"Sonicphantom47," he said.

"Hello George," Sonic said. "It has been awhile."

"Quite so," said George. "Want a coffee?"

He offered him a cup.

"No thanks," said Sonic.

Sonic reached into his coat and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his fire powers.

"How's work been?" George asked.

"Good," said Sonic. "But listen, I am here because I need your help."

"Help?" asked George.

"A war is coming, a war between me and the son of Satan," said Sonic.

George choked on his coffee when Sonic mentioned Satan. He spat out his coffee.

"Wha…da fuck!?" yelled George.

"His name is Deadskullable," said Sonic. "And he broke into my company and stole weapons he plans to use to destroy the Underworld."

"Seriously!?" asked George.

Sonic nodded.

"But why?" asked George.

"I don't know why," said Sonic. "But I need you to help me in this war. Help me and Clara. Help the Underworld and Earth. I need the fighter in you to help me."

George immediately smiled.

"I'm in bro," he said. "Let's kick some demon ass!"

The two friends high-fived and laughed happily.

* * *

 **Here is George Robinson. I hope the actual George Robinson is actually reading this story.**

 **I still need some reviews guys!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Maxwell Awesomes

Deadskullable stood in front of the high security prison that his old friend was locked up in.

He sighed heavily. As much as he knows why he was locked up, he needed his help.

He was the only person who could protect him if necessary.

He had enough money to make a bribe.

He sighed and walked inside.

He walked up to a desk and handed the money.

"I'd like to make a proposal for the current fate of your prisoner, Maxwell Awesomes," Deadskullable said.

* * *

Two guards escorted Deadskullable to a cell and stood on both ends.

"He's all yours," one of them said.

They opened the door and Deadskullable went inside.

He walked in and the door was closed behind him.

He looked at the end of the room at the prisoner's back turned towards him.

"Been awhile has it not Deadskullable?" asked the prisoner.

"Twenty years Maxwell," said Deadskullable.

Maxwell turned around and faced Deadskullable.

"How has life out there been?" he asked. "I have forgotten it, thanks to you."

"You know damn well why you are here!" yelled Deadskullable. "I had no choice!"

"I could've stopped them!" he yelled. "If you hadn't got in the way!"

Deadskullable thought back to why Maxwell was here.

Years ago he and Deadskullable were on an important mission to rescue a load of hostages from criminals.

Maxwell had disobeyed orders and went straight into a fight. They were supposed to wait for backup, but he disagreed.

His blunder cost the lives of all the hostages, as he shot them in rage.

He then decided to blow up the building by activating bombs the terrorists placed.

Deadskullable attempted to stop him, and almost got him killed as well.

They managed to escape before the building exploded, but Maxwell's blunder sent him to prison for life.

Maxwell still blamed Deadskullable for it.

"The past is the past," said Deadskullable. "Right now I have a way for you to finally get out of here for a while, hopefully."

"What are you talking about?" asked Maxwell.

"Hell faces a great threat," said Deadskullable. "A demon who is supposedly the son of Hades plans to destroy me and my father and rule Hell."

Maxwell got very interested.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"I need your help with this fight," said Deadskullable. "We need to team up again."

"Seriously?" asked Maxwell.

"If we don't we are all doomed!" yelled Deadskullable. "Plus, if we save the world, you may be freed finally."

Maxwell thought for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I'm in," he said.

Deadskullable smiled.

He and Maxwell walked out of the prison, but then Lily came running up to him.

"What is it Lily?" asked Deadskullable.

"The president just called you!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Maxwell.

"He was just attacked by a terrorist who invaded the white house," said Lily.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"He needs you and Maxwell to meet him at his home," said Lily. "He needs protection."

Deadskullable and Maxwell looked at each other and nodded.

They got in their car and drove off to help President Lorgio.

* * *

 **Here was Maxwell! Now we are getting serious! I seriously hope you are reviewing this guys!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Bodyguards

Deadskullable and Maxwell soon arrived at the house of President Lorgio Bustamante Jr.

It was a big mansion, practically in the middle of nowhere.

The two got out of the car and went up to the door.

Lily waited in the car.

Deadskullable then rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Deadskullable and Maxwell Awesomes here to see President Lorgio as requested," said Deadskullable.

"Understood," said the voice.

The door then unlocked and they both went inside.

The place was huge, and full of guards.

"Gentleman," said a man as he walked up to them. "The president will see you upstairs."

They both nodded and walked up.

They went into a room and Lorgio was sitting on a couch drinking wine.

"Hello gentleman," said Lorgio. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks," said Deadskullable has he and Maxwell sat down.

"Now what is it you need?" asked Maxwell.

"And make it quick," said Deadskullable. "Not to be rude, but Hell faces a great threat."

Lorgio had known that Deadskullable was a demon for a while. He didn't know Sonic was until he saw the video.

"This unfortunately won't be quick," said Lorgio. "I need your help."

"What help?" asked Maxwell as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"As you know I was attacked in the White House today," said Lorgio.

"Yeah we know," said Deadskullable.

"The attack was led by one man," said Lorgio. "A hitman named Fargo, who works for the terrorist Firefreezen."

Maxwell snapped to attention.

"Firefreezen!?" he yelled. "I thought he was dead!"

"No he is not," said Deadskullable.

"Well while being locked up, I didn't get the news often," said Maxwell.

Deadskullable sighed.

"Anyway," he said. "Why would Fargo attack you?"

"I have no idea," said Lorgio.

Unfortunately he knew why.

"All I know is that he is going to come back," said Lorgio. "And I need your protection. I need both of you to be my bodyguards."

Maxwell and Deadskullable stared at Lorgio.

"That isn't possible," said Deadskullable. "I am in the middle of a war!"

"If you can get me away from Fargo, I can offer you any assistance to help you win this war," said Lorgio.

Deadskullable thought for a moment, and then agreed.

"We'll do it," he said.

"I'm in," said Maxwell.

"Excellent," said Lorgio.

"If they can get me to Sonic, I can stop all of this," he said in his mind.

* * *

Suddenly, men came rushing into the room.

"Sir!" one yelled. "We are under attack!"

Lorgio stood up.

"Fargo?" he asked.

"In a helicopter!" yelled another.

Suddenly, the sound of a propeller turning was heard, and through the window a helicopter was in the air.

Everyone stared at it as it turned and opened it's door, revealing Fargo holding a minigun.

"Hasta la vista!" yelled Fargo.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Deadskullable.

He jumped and tackled Lorgio to the ground just as Fargo began firing bullets.

He and Lorgio hid behind the couch and Maxwell flipped over the chair and hid behind it.

The other men were shot in the fire.

Maxwell pulled out one of his guns and began to fire back.

"Eat this motherfucker!" he yelled.

He shot bullets, yelling hilariously.

"I rule this world!" he yelled

"Maxwell!" yelled Deadskullable. "Stop trying to be awesome!"

Maxwell turned and laughed.

"Can't help it," he said.

"Well can you help the president maybe!?" Deadskullable yelled.

Maxwell sighed and nodded.

"What about you?" he asked.

Deadskullable smiled.

"I'll be fine," he said.

He jumped over the couch and roared loudly, suddenly turning into his reaper form.

Fargo stared at Deadskullable, and then Deadskullable pulled out two gold-plated Desert Eagles.

"Suck on these," he said.

He shot the guns, and golden flaming bullets shot out.

"MOVE!" Fargo yelled to his pilot.

The helicopter moved out of the way just in time.

"Shit…" sighed Deadskullable.

He turned around, looking at Maxwell who was still hiding with the president.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? A MEDAL!?" yelled Deadskullable. "GET HIM OUT!"

Maxwell nodded frantically and took Lorgio, running out the door.

Fargo noticed and ordered the pilot to move.

The helicopter moved and began to fire at Maxwell and Lorgio as they headed down the stairs.

The jumped out of the way just in time, tumbling to the bottom.

Lorgio groaned.

"Why did I chose a house with glass windows everywhere?" he asked himself out loud.

Deadskullable ran down the stairs, firing flaming bullets at the helicopter.

"Mr. President!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

Lorgio nodded and got up with him and Maxwell.

They ran out the door as guards got shot or shot back at them.

They made it to Deadskullable's car and got inside.

"What the fuck is going on!?" yelled Lily.

"Babe…" said Deadskullable. "JUST DRIVE!"

Lily stamped down on the gas and drove off.

* * *

The gang drove for a while, but Fargo was following.

The helicopter was closing in.

"Bazooka!" yelled Fargo.

Someone from inside the helicopter handed him a bazooka and began to fire at the car.

They barely dodged each rocket.

"We're going to die!" cried Maxwell.

Deadskullable snorted and holstered his guns.

"No we're not," he said.

He stuck his body out the window and climbed onto the roof.

He stared at the helicopter in the distance and roared.

He then shot fireballs at the helicopter. They hit it badly and it crashed into the ground, exploding.

Deadskullable smiled and hopped back inside.

"That was awesome!" yelled Maxwell.

"Never mess with the Son of Satan," said Deadskullable.

As the car drove off, Fargo appeared from out of the explosion, unharmed.

He snorted and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Firefreezen," he said. "Targets have escaped."

"Damn!" said Firefreezen on the other end. "We'll need to get this done faster!"

He thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"I am placing a bounty on the president!" yelled Firefreezen. "And Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable as well."

Fargo laughed.

"Excellent idea," he said.

* * *

 **Finally a long chapter. Next chapter has a new character. Be excited, and see you next update!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Cade Holter

As he said, Firefreezen kept to his word.

He placed a bounty on Lorgio, Sonic, and Deadskullable.

Fearing that the battle would take too long, he wanted it to get done faster.

So he placed a very high price to kill them.

Unfortunately, the person who took it was the least expected choice.

Police were all around the city, trying to find out if anyone was injured from the current destruction by Sonic.

At one police station, there was one of the worst policemen ever.

He was a corrupt officer who killed no matter what.

His name was Cade Holter.

He was police officer with a huge scar on his face, and he was truly evil.

* * *

Cade Holter was at the station, waiting like usual for something to happen.

He was sleeping when suddenly another officer banged on his desk.

"What do you want?" asked Cade.

"I think you'll want to see this," said the officer.

He showed him the bounty paper that Firefreezen put out, and the price.

Cade got straight to his feet.

"Round up enough officers," said Cade. "We are going to be rich!"

* * *

 **Yes I know, this was a short chapter. I really didn't have any ideas that were big, but I wanted to just introduce Cade Holter.**

 **So next one will be longer, so see you next update.**

 **Review please.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. The Battle is About to Begin

A surprise was waiting for Deadskullable and the others when they returned to New York.

It appeared that Sonicphantom47 had been burning half the city, trying to lure him back.

"Jesus," said Maxwell as he looked around.

"He is seriously pissed off," said Lily.

Lorgio gulped. He clutched his laptop tightly.

"I need to show him the video before he and Deadskullable destroy the city," he said in his mind.

They continued to drive towards the half demolished part of the city.

"Well? Where the fuck is he?" asked Maxwell.

Deadskullable shushed him.

"I hear something," he said.

Everyone listened carefully.

All together they could hear a faint laugh.

Suddenly, the laugh began to grow louder and louder.

"Guys! Look!" yelled Lily.

She pointed forward and everyone saw Sonicphantom47 appear from behind a building in the air.

"So you have finally returned!" yelled Sonic.

"So that's the son of Hades," said Maxwell.

Sonic then formed a fireball in his hand.

"Prepare to die!" he yelled.

He then threw the fireball at the car.

"STEP ON IT LILY!" Deadskullable yelled.

Lily slammed down on the gas and the car took off, barely dodging the fireball.

Sonic watched as the car sped down the street.

"Now I have you on the run," he said. "Just as I wanted."

He spread his wings and roared, his whole body glowing with fire inside.

He then took ofF straight after them.

* * *

Deadskullable watched as Sonicphantom47 continued to follow them.

He constantly threw fireballs at the car, and in front of the car.

That forced them to make many turns.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Lily.

"Maybe he's trying to catch us off road," said Maxwell.

"Or maybe he is trying to lead us somewhere," said Lorgio.

Suddenly, Sonic threw a bunch of fireballs creating a wall of fire.

"TURN!" yelled Deadskullable.

Lily made a sharp turn and the car went down the left road, but then it spun out of control.

The car tipped over and began to spin in a cartwheel with everyone inside.

Everyone was screaming.

The car then stopped right in front of the entrance to the docks.

When it stopped crashing, everyone got out of the car, groaning in pain.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Deadskullable.

Everyone nodded.

"Not for long!" yelled a new voice.

Everyone looked forward and saw Clara with another boy, holding a sword.

"Who's that?" asked Maxwell.

"Sonic's little girlfriend," said Deadskullable. "But I don't know the other."

Sonic then flew down, standing in front of Clara and George.

"Meet my old friend, George Robinson," he said. "He's going to help me kill you!"

George laughed.

"Well meet my old friend, Maxwell Awesomes!" yelled Deadskullable. "And he's going to help me kill you!"

Everyone stood fiercely at each other.

Suddenly, they began to hear sirens and saw a bunch of police cars coming towards them.

"Now what?" asked Sonic annoyed.

The cars then pulled up and a bunch of policemen stepped out, all led by Cade Holter.

"Oh fuck! It's Officer Holter!" groaned Deadskullable.

"I have you two demons now!" Cade yelled. "As well as the president!"

Lorgio looked confused. What did he want with him?

"Surrender now and I will make all your deaths quick and painless," said Cade.

Sonic snorted smoke out of his nostrils and stuck up his middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself you idiot!" he yelled.

Cade then got angry.

"I warned you!" he yelled. "NOW FIRE!"

Just as the cops were about to fire, the sound of a helicopter was heard.

Everyone looked and saw a helicopter heading towards the docks.

In that chopper was Fargo.

"Him again!?" yelled Maxwell.

The helicopter pulled around and Fargo looked at everyone.

Behind his mask he was grinning.

Sonic and Deadskullable stared at everyone around them and then at each other.

They then both smiled at each other.

"Ready?" asked Sonic forming a fireball.

Deadskullable transformed into his reaper formed and pulled out his gold-plated desert eagles.

"Let's finish this!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! The battle is about to begin! This is one of my favorite stories I am writing, and I couldn't have done it without George Robinson. He inspired the whole Sonicphantom47 vs. Deadskullable thing. Thank you man.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	14. The Big Battle: Part 1

Fire was blazing, and guns were shooting.

Explosions were heard all around the docks.

Everyone was in the heat (literally) of the battle.

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable ferociously fought in their heated battle, while Deadskullable also had to defend Lorgio from Fargo and Cade Holter.

Fargo was still in his helicopter, firing bullets at the president as he constantly hid behind structures.

All of Cade's officers were taken out immediately when the battle started.

Sonic burned them all to crisps.

Now it was just him attempting to kill his targets.

Clara and Lily were also engaged in a fight amongst each other.

They flung bullets and clashed handguns together like in _The Matrix_ , and while Lily used knives as well.

Maxwell and George fought hand-to-hand combat, proving to be worthy opponents to each other.

The big battle was long on its way.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable clashed again, punching their fire-enveloped fists together.

"You will not win!" yelled Sonic. "I won't let you take away the Underworld!"

"And I will not let you take Hell!" yelled Deadskullable.

Lorgio watched as the demons fought. He still clutched his laptop.

"I found you!" yelled a voice.

Lorgio turned around and saw Cade come out of the corner.

He laughed and pointed his gun at Lorgio.

Lorgio ran away just as Cade fired, missing the target.

Cade continued to chase him.

"You can't run or hide from me!" Cade yelled. "I will find you!"

Just as Lorgio ran towards another cover spot, bullets from above were fired at him. They all missed him.

Cade grunted and looked up at Fargo, who was the shooter.

"Back off Mask Man!" Cade yelled. "He is my bounty!"

Fargo of course ignored him and continued to fire.

Cade got so angry, and then he fired his gun straight at the helicopter, hitting it in the engine.

"OH SHITTTTT!" yelled Fargo as his helicopter came crashing down into the harbor.

Cade smirked as it went under, and then went back to chasing Lorgio.

* * *

Sonic could hear the sound of the president in trouble, and as well as the annoying brat chasing him.

It aggravated him, but that aggravation distracted him and made Deadskullable able to land a hard punch that sent him flying towards a huge oil tanker.

As Sonic recovered he was about to head back towards Deadskullable, when Cade suddenly jumped out and tackled him.

"I think I'll start with you!" he yelled.

Cade held his gun on Sonic's forehead.

"Nighty night!" he laughed.

Sonic then smirked at Cade. He grabbed his arm, and then his hand began to glow.

Cade screamed out in pain as Sonic's hand became boiling hot like lava. Smoke rose from his burning arm.

Cade dropped his gun and stepped off of Sonic who released him.

He clutched his arm in pain, tears running down his face.

He then looked up only to see Sonic running at him with a huge pipe.

He attempted to dodge, but Sonic was too fast.

Sonic impaled Cade with the pipe, and sent it straight into the oil tanker.

Sonic let go of the pipe, staring at Cade who was gagging as the pipe impaled him and kept him midair.

He spat out blood and stared at Sonic.

Sonic smiled and stepped up.

"A little lesson for you to remember while you spend the rest of your life in Hell," he said.

He then clutched the pipe and stared at Cade.

"Don't fuck with the son of Hades, especially if you're a pathetic and weak human," he said.

He hands suddenly became engulfed in flames, and the fire spread across the pipe until it hit Cade, and then set him on fire.

Sonic watched as Cade burned and cried out in pain and agony. He watched as his corpse burnt to a crisp, slowly becoming silent.

Cade Holter, was dead.

* * *

Sonic smiled in victory, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around and faced Deadskullable.

"You know, you should be careful where you are playing with fire around," he said pointing to the oil tanker.

Sonic stared at the tanker, and the Deadskullable who had just formed a fireball.

"It can lead to horrible accidents," he said.

Deadskullable then threw the fireball at the leaking gas near Sonic's feet.

Sonic watched as the fire spread straight into the opening in the tanker.

"Oh fuck me," Sonic said.

Suddenly, the oil tanker exploded, with Sonic caught in it.

Deadskullable laughed as fire rose into the sky.

The others, including Fargo who had survived and just climbed out of the harbor, watched as the huge mushroom cloud rose high.

When the smoke cleared, Deadskullable stared ahead.

There was no sign of Sonic.

Lily and Maxwell smiled, while Clara and George looked like they were about to cry.

"No…" Lorgio sighed sadly.

* * *

Deadskullable chuckled and turned around, about to walk away, when suddenly a fireball hit him in the back.

Everyone gasped.

Deadskullable looked up after the impact and saw someone walking out of the fire and smoke.

"Impossible…" said Deadskullable.

Sonic limped out of the fire laughing as well.

His body was practically destroyed though.

His skin was dripping lava and covered with black rocks, like a real demon. His wings were also damaged.

"You think that would actually kill me!?" Sonic yelled.

Deadskullable didn't reply.

"You only destroyed my first layer of skin!" yelled Sonic.

He limped right up and stood over Deadskullable.

"And now you shall see my third, and ultimate, layer of skin," Sonic said.

He then roared loudly, raising his hands up in the air.

Light began to shoot out of his body, and then suddenly he exploded into orange light.

It blinded everyone for a second.

When it was gone, Deadskullable looked up, and almost screamed at the creature in front of him.

Sonic was now completely shirtless, with only ripped pants. His entire body not covered by his pants was engulfed in flames like the Human Torch. His hair was now fire blowing in the wind, and his wings were now completely made of fire. And lastly, on his chest, was a glowing gemstone, for that was where he consumed other people's hearts.

"I AM SONICPHANTOM47!" he yelled. "AND I AM YOUR END!"

* * *

 **Booyah! Behold my true form! So Cade is dead, and the battle is still going on. This is so epic!**

 **See you next update. Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	15. The Big Battle: Part 2

"PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Sonicphantom47.

His fiery wings spread out wide and roared loudly.

Deadskullable prepared himself, raising his skeleton fists.

Sonic then took to the air and charged at Deadskullable.

He smashed into him, grabbing him by his shoulders and took him high into the sky.

Deadskullable stared at Sonic in his true form as he flew up with him.

"So this is the true form of the son of Hades," he said.

Sonic suddenly flung Deadskullable in the air.

Sharp claws grew out of his hands and he charged at Deadskullable.

Then he began to claw rapidly at him, slashing and slashing at him and tearing up his coat, but not his flesh.

He was a skeleton when in his reaper form, and he had no flesh.

"HEY NO FAIR!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable chuckled.

"All fair in love and war my friend," he said.

Sonic clutched his fist.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" he yelled.

He then hammered down on Deadskullable's skull and he went plummeting down towards the ground.

Deadskullable hit the ground hard.

Everybody showed a pained face.

"Ooo that's got to hurt!" said George.

"Not as much as this!" yelled Maxwell, kicking George in the shin.

Lily and Clara were still fighting, with Clara gaining the upper hand.

Lorgio found himself hiding from Fargo. Even though Cade Holter was dead, Fargo was still after him.

He began to climb up one of the harbor cranes, with Fargo tailing behind him.

"You can't hide from me!" he yelled. "Nor can you run!"

Yet Lorgio would not stop running. Without him, the world would be destroyed.

He also had to make sure his laptop that he held tightly under his arm would not be lost, otherwise the video would be gone.

Lorgio made it to the top and began to run across a runway.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Fargo.

He pulled out a grenade and threw it in front of Lorgio.

It then exploded in front of him, destroying the runway so Lorgio couldn't cross.

Lorgio stopped before he could fall over, turning around and facing Fargo.

"Now I have you," said Fargo.

Lorgio sighed. It was over. The world was doomed.

* * *

Suddenly, someone grabbed Lorgio from behind him.

"NO!" yelled Fargo.

Lorgio turned his head. Sonic carried him to the other side.

He placed him down and remained in the air.

"Run Mr. President!" said Sonic. "I'll take care of him!"

"What?" asked Lorgio.

"I can't fight with you in danger," said Sonic.

"Neither can I!" yelled Deadskullable appearing behind Fargo.

Fargo stared at both of the demons.

"Let's create a temporary ceasefire until he's dead!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Sure," said Sonic.

Fargo yelled in frustration.

"FUCK YOU BOTH!" he yelled.

He pulled out two handguns and fired at both of them.

Deadskullable did a backflip and dodged them. Sonic however got hit by the bullets, but they did nothing.

They just melted in his skin.

"Bullets can't hurt me!" yelled Sonic.

Fargo grunted and pulled out a grenade.

"How about this then!?" he yelled.

He threw it a Sonic, but he caught it.

"No thank you!" yelled Sonic.

He let go of the grenade and let it drop down.

He watched as the grenade fell down towards a bunch of gasoline tanks that were on the ground.

Once the grenade hit the ground, it exploded along with the other tanks, causing a huge fire eruption.

"NOW!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and pushed Fargo towards the eruption that went through the holes in the runway.

Fargo was hit by the fire and the two watched as he burned.

The smirked at first, but when the fire subsided, Fargo emerged completely alive.

"How!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"My armor is fireproof!" laughed Fargo.

Deadskullable snorted and clutched his skeleton fingers.

"Then I'll have to do this the hard way," said Deadskullable.

He charged at Fargo and Fargo charged at him.

They both proceeded to fight with hand-to-hand combat.

Sonic smirked and sat down on the ledge.

"This should be fun to watch," he said.

* * *

Deadskullable and Fargo fought back and forth, laying hard punches.

Fargo attempted to break Deadskullable's skull, but it was impossible.

Deadskullable dodged and dodged every punch Fargo threw.

Then he got a chance.

Fargo lunched forward and grabbed Fargo's head with both hands.

He began to pull up and Fargo yelled loudly.

A slight crack was heard.

"You…should've never fucked…with Deadskullable!" yelled Deadskullable.

He puled with all his might and ripped Fargo's head right off.

Sonic saw him do that and clapped.

Deadskullable stared at Fargo head in his hands, and then at his body that was still standing.

"Fuck you…" Fargo said silently with the breath and remaining activity he stilled had in his brain and severed head.

Deadskullable snorted and threw Fargo's head at his still standing body, and they both fell over the side and into the fire below.

* * *

Deadskullable smiled happily, and then Sonic attacked from behind by surprise.

He flew off the crane and dove to the ground.

He then threw Deadskullable on the ground and held him by his boney neck.

"End of the line Deadhead!" yelled Sonic

"Not quite!" yelled a voice.

Sonic looked up and saw Maxwell holding George with his arms around his neck.

"Release him or he dies!" yelled Maxwell.

Sonic growled.

"Same goes for you!" yelled another voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Clara holding Lily with a knife on her neck.

"Release George or she dies!" she yelled.

Sonic smiled, but then Deadskullable got a chance to get off the ground.

He lunged at Sonic, but he grabbed both his fists and pushed against him.

Everyone yelled as they were about to kill one another.

But then…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh yeah. Now Fargo is dead. But what will happen next? Stay tuned for more.**

 **And please review!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Truth Revealed

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Lorgio yelled.

Immediately everyone froze and turned towards the president.

"All of you stop fighting now!" he yelled.

"I won't!" yelled Sonicphantom47. "This bastard wants to rule the Underworld!"

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"Don't act dumb!" yelled Sonic. "You broke into my company and stole my weapons to destroy me and my father and rule the Underworld!"

Deadskullable looked confused.

"I don't know where you heard that from, but all I know is that if I don't kill you, you will attempt to rule over Hell!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic. "That is an outrageous lie!"

"No it's not!" yelled Deadskullable. "That man told me so!"

"What man?" asked Sonic.

"You mean this guy?" asked Lorgio.

He opened his laptop and showed a picture of Firefreezen.

"Yeah that's the guy!" said Deadskullable. "He told me that you want to rule Hell."

"Well he told me that you want to rule the Underworld!" yelled Sonic.

"Well first off who is he?" asked Maxwell releasing George.

Clara released Lily as well.

"His name is Firefreezen," said Lorgio. "You should know him Deadskullable."

Deadskullable was stunned.

"Firefreezen…" he growled. "He must have tricked us into fighting so he could attempt to rule Hell!"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Sonic.

"Well then check this out and maybe you will," said Lorgio.

Lorgio finally showed Sonic the video of Firefreezen revealing his true evil plot, seemingly unnoticed.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. He was tricked!

"I…I was deceived," he sighed. "I was tricked into fighting a false criminal."

"So was I…" sighed Deadskullable.

"We all were," said Lily.

Sonic looked at the city he almost burned entirely.

"Look at what I have done," he sighed. "Because I was tricked!"

Deadskullable clutched his fists.

"Firefreezen is not going to get away with this!" he yelled.

"We should all be fighting the real enemy!" yelled George. "Not each other!"

"We need to hunt down Firefreezen and kill him!" yelled Clara.

"Fortunately for you guys, he happens to be in the city," said Lorgio. "We can find him."

Everyone nodded. Sonic and Deadskullable then looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for fighting you," said Sonic.

"Me too," said Deadskullable.

Sonic then reached out his hand.

"Friends?" he asked.

Deadskullable smiled and grabbed Sonic's hand shaking it.

"Best friends," he said.

Sonic smiled, and then transformed back into his fiery form.

Deadskullable transformed into his reaper form as well.

"Time to end this once and for all!" yelled the two demon friends.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! The fighting is over, but the final battle is about to begin. Will the gang kill Firefreezen and save the world and Hell? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please, and I am talking to you as well brother! Please review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	17. In Pursuit

Firefreezen angrily stopped around, destroying everything in his apartment.

"My plans are all ruined!" he yelled.

He continuously threw fireballs everywhere.

"Fargo is dead! And those two have made up and are coming after me!" he yelled.

Suddenly, light shined through his window. It was a helicopter, with the heroes on it.

"Shit!" he said.

"We have you now you lying bastard!" yelled Sonicphantom47.

"Surrender!" yelled Deadskullable.

Firefreezen blast through the wall.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

He suddenly jumped out the window and put his feet on his staff. It suddenly shot out fire and flew off with him on it.

"He's getting away!" yelled George.

Lorgio who was flying with Lily shook his head.

"No he won't," he said.

He pushed down on the pedal and the helicopter jolted off.

* * *

Maxwell and Clara were using the machine gun turrets to shoot down Firefreezen.

He was able to use magic to teleport back and forth.

"This is getting annoying!" yelled Clara.

"We're almost empty!" yelled Maxwell.

Sonic and Deadskullable looked out the window.

The sun was just rising over the horizon.

That gave them an idea.

"Let's play with fire," said Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded and the both of them jumped out of the helicopter.

Sonic became his flaming demon and spread his wings and Deadskullable became his reaper and shot fire out of his hands and used them like a jetpack.

They both headed towards the sun, where Firefreezen was heading. Out of the city.

Firefreezen saw them brush past him and hover far away in front of him.

"What are they up to?" he asked.

Sonic and Deadskullable held hands and both of them became engulfed in flames.

Firefreezen prepared to blast them, but suddenly the sun completely rose and the light from it and as well as the demons made it so bright.

He covered his eyes and yelled.

"AHHH!" he screamed. "TOO BRIGHT! I'M BLIND!"

"NOW!" Sonic and Deadskullable yelled.

Clara and Maxwell fired their lasts bullets and hit Firefreezen in his back.

They all watched as he fell to the ground and into a deserted field.

The helicopter landed near where Firefreezen did.

The demons friends followed.

Everyone got out and walked up to Firefreezen's body lying in the dirt.

"Is he dead?" asked Lily.

Suddenly, Firefreezen sprung to his feet and scared everyone.

"Did you honestly think a few bullets could kill me!?" he yelled.

His staff flew into his hand and he pointed it at everyone.

"Now you all die," he said.

Sonic and Deadskullable snorted.

"Not on our watch," they said.

The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **The final battle yes! Awesome! Quick question, why is Cade Holter the only one reviewing!?**

 **Review always please! I BEG YOU!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Maxwell's Sacrifice

"ATTACK!" Sonicphantom47 yelled.

Everyone except Lorgio charged at Firefreezen.

"Barbecue this motherfucker!" yelled Deadskullable.

Firefreezen smirked wickedly.

"Fools," he said to himself. "They think they can charge straight at me."

He stepped forward, did a spin, and swung his staff forward.

A strong blast of force knocked everyone back.

As everyone stood up, Firefreezen jumped into the air and above everyone.

He then came down to the ground and stabbed the ground with his staff, creating another force that knocked everyone back.

Firefreezen laughed as everyone got angry.

Maxwell began to fire bullets, which Firefreezen dodged.

Lily then began to throw knives, but Firefreezen knocked them out of the air.

George ran at him and engaged in a fight with his katana.

He swung and swung but Firefreezen blocked every hit or dodged it.

"Is this really the best you guys can throw at me?" laughed Firefreezen.

"No," said Sonic. "But this is!"

Firefreezen turned around as Sonic swooped in and breathed fire right into his face.

Firefreezen backed up, holding his hands over his face, as Sonic continued to breath fire.

Fire although didn't do much since Firefreezen was a demon.

Deadskullable then came and attacked Firefreezen from behind.

He grabbed his head and shoved him to the ground.

He then flipped him over and repeatedly punched him in the face.

He continuously punched him and punched him into the ground.

"I'm going to punch you straight down into the Underworld!" he yelled.

Suddenly, that gave Sonic and idea. A perfect idea on how to finally defeat him.

"Deadskullable!" Sonic yelled.

Deadskullable looked up, but that gave Firefreezen a chance to attack.

He levitated him off and then flung at him.

Deadskullable dodged and Firefreezen slid into the dirt.

He then ran up to Sonic to hear him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a plan on how we're going to finish him once and for all," said Sonic.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"We're literally going to send him to the Underworld," said Sonic. "All I need is a shot."

* * *

Sonic discussed the plan, while Deadskullable used magic to hold Firefreezen on the ground for long enough.

Once he was done he released him.

"Let's do this," said Maxwell.

Everyone charged at Firefreezen but Deadskullable stepped back and brought out his chain.

Sonic flew up high and began throwing fireballs at Firefreezen.

"We need to slow him down!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone nodded and attacked while Deadskullable waited for him chance.

Maxwell and Clara fired guns at Firefreezen while Lily threw knives and George attacked with his katana.

Firefreezen was dodging each of them, but Deadskullable noticed he was getting tired.

"ALMOST!" he yelled.

George then went for another attack, but Firefreezen flipped him in the air on slammed him to the ground.

"Oh no!" yelled Lily.

Maxwell then began to run towards the two.

George starred at Firefreezen standing above him.

"I have had enough of you, you annoying little brat!" Firefreezen yelled.

He formed a fire spear above his head and prepared to stab George with it.

"NOOOOO!" yelled George.

He covered his face in terror.

* * *

A sound of someone in pain was then heard, but it wasn't George.

George felt nothing after a few minutes, but then he heard someone grunting and people gasping, followed by drops of blood on his hand.

He looked up and saw Maxwell standing above him, with the spear right through him.

He had sacrificed himself for George.

Maxwell turned his head and smiled at George.

"Why?" asked George. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"You're the greatest fighter I have ever faced," said Maxwell. "I have done too much evil already."

The fire spear then vanished and Maxwell fell to the ground.

"MAXWELL!" Deadskullable yelled.

He ran up to his fallen friend.

"NO!" Sonic said. "He'll ruin the plan."

Deadskullable sat Maxwell up. Maxwell spat out some blood.

"Maxwell no!" yelled Deadskullable.

Maxwell smiled at Deadskullable and grabbed his hand.

"Finish this bro," he said. "Do it…for me."

Maxwell then became silent. He let go of Deadskullable's hand.

Maxwell died slowly, and with a smile on his face.

Deadskullable began to cry, as well as George and Lily. Clara and Sonic only frowned and sighed over the loss.

"A noble and brave thing he did," Firefreezen said.

He then chuckled.

"But for the wrong people," he said.

Deadskullable clutched his fist.

He then lunged at Firefreezen.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Oh no! Maxwell is dead, and Deadskullable is fuming. Can everyone still pull this off and be able to kill Firefreezen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Firefreezen's Demise

Deadskullable unleashed a wave of fire at Firefreezen.

Firefreezen held out his staff and did his best to block it.

He could feel the fire pushing against him.

When the fire cleared, Deadskullable jumped right out at Firefreezen and tackled him.

He grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him far.

Firefreezen recovered off the ground, just as Deadskullable threw fireballs at him.

Firefreezen repeatedly dodged them.

"Too familiar!" Firefreezen laughed. "Don't you have anything different?"

Deadskullable growled.

"HOW ABOUT THIS!?" he yelled.

He shot his chains out of the sleeves of his coat, but Firefreezen flipped and dodged them.

"Nice try!" Firefreezen laughed. "But I know your plan. You can't catch me!"

Deadskullable roared even louder and flew right at Firefreezen and tackled him.

He punched him and punched him repeatedly.

"YOU…KILLED…THE GREATEST FRIEND….I EVER HAD!" he yelled.

He was about to throw another punch, but Firefreezen grabbed it.

"What makes you think any human would be friends with a demon?" asked Firefreezen.

He squeezed Deadskullable's fist tighter. Deadskullable cried out in pain.

"Especially a demon that is the son of Satan," Firefreezen said.

Lily, Clara, and George lunged at Firefreezen, but he blasted them away and went back to weakening Deadskullable, who was on his knees.

"Humans are meant to fear demons," said Firefreezen. "And we are supposed to haunt them, torment them, scare them which is my favorite, and possess them."

Deadskullable struggled to get up, but Firefreezen was too strong.

"You and Sonic have ruined my original plans," said Firefreezen. "But I have new ones! By killing the son of Satan, Satan will bow before me, and I will rule all of Hell! And then I will lead an army of demons to take over the world, and everyone will bow down to me as their god."

Deadskullable gritted his teeth. He couldn't let that happen, but what could he do?

Firefreezen held up his other hand and formed another fire spear.

"And now," he said. "It is finished! I have won!"

Deadskullable suddenly had an idea.

Firefreezen threw down the spear, but Deadskullable grabbed it and slid his grip all the way to Firefreezen's arm, which he grabbed.

"No you haven't!" yelled Deadskullable. "You may be magician, but I am the one with a trick up my sleeve!"

Deadskullable's chain suddenly came out of his sleeve and wrapped around Firefreezen's arm.

"WHAT!?" yelled Firefreezen.

He let go of Deadskullable and stared at the chain on his arm. He couldn't remove it. It was locked in.

"NOW!" Sonicphantom47 yelled from above.

Deadskullable nodded and took the chain and began to spin in circles, taking Firefreezen with him.

He spun and spun and Firefreezen screamed in terror.

"NOW LET HIM GO!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable released the chain and Firefreezen went flying high in the sky.

He screamed as he flew up high, and then Sonic appeared above him.

"Say hello to my father for me," said Sonic.

He took his claws and slashed them down so hard on Firefreezen.

The impact sent him flying down like a meteor.

He then went crashing into the ground, but he didn't stop there.

He continued to keep falling down into the ground and towards the Underworld.

He felt the fire of the pathway to the Underworld already hit him.

He screamed out as he fell farther into the planet's crust and towards the Underworld, now beginning to burn.

His whole body was engulfed by the fire and heat, and his skin began to burn away.

He cried out as his whole body caught fire and he burn away to nothing, until he was ashes.

The last scream of Firefreezen was heard by everyone from above, and then the only thing that burst out of the hole like a volcano was Firefreezen's hat and a few ashes.

Firefreezen was dead. He was finally dead.

* * *

Everyone cheered out in victory. Even Lorgio joined in.

Sonic flew down and joined everyone, and then he smiled at Deadskullable.

"We did," he said.

"It's over," said Deadskullable.

"The son of Satan and the son of Hades," said Sonic. "Working together."

Then everyone went over to Maxwell's body and frowned at it.

"We need to have a proper funeral," said Clara.

"We will," said Lily.

"What about the cops? And the entire world? They know about us and they know we burnt half the city of New York," said George.

"I'll take care of it," said Lorgio. "I'll say that you are not the enemy and who was. They'll believe anything I say."

"Thank you," said Sonic.

Deadskullable looked at everyone.

"What happens next?" he asked.

Sonic smiled.

"We stick together," he said. "We go back to our jobs and businesses, but we keep in touch and hang out still."

Deadskullable smiled.

"How could I resist?" he asked.

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

 **The battle is finally over! One more chapter left! The next story will be up soon, so stay tuned.**

 **See you next update, and review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Epilogue

Everything turned out okay.

Lorgio was taken right back to the White House and immediately went public to discuss what had happened.

He told everyone that Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable were not the enemy, and who truly was.

Everyone accepted them, and cheered and thanked them for saving the world.

Days after that, everyone gathered for Maxwell's cremation.

He told Deadskullable that he wanted his body to be cremated, and that he wanted him to hold onto his ashes.

He told him that maybe one day he could use them to bring him back to life, even though Deadskullable said it was impossible.

Everyone watched as the box was put in the oven and burned.

Sonic put his hand on Deadskullable's shoulder.

"Remember what he died for," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded, and then smiled.

* * *

After all of that, everyone went back to their lives.

Clara went back to working with Sonic and buying and selling weapons for her army.

Lily still worked with Deadskullable.

George continued his rock career.

Deadskullable continued to be an agent, and now was able to use his fire powers since everyone knew he was a demon.

Sonic went back to his own career, and made more weapons, although everyone knew his secret.

Now and then Sonic and Deadskullable would hang out together.

One day they met in New York and walked around Central Park.

"So what happens now?" Sonic asked.

"Let's hope no more trouble from Hell comes to Earth," said Deadskullable.

They both laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the depths of Hell, the devil himself watched over as the two laughed.

"Keep laughing my son," Satan said. "For you won't be laughing much longer."

He stood off his throne and grabbed his pitchfork, and then spread his wings.

"The son of Satan has betrayed his kind, by befriending the son of Hades!" he roared.

He then laughed menacingly.

"And he will pay the price," he said. "The son of Hades, has much to learn about his life."

* * *

 **To be continued in Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: Satan's Wrath**

 **The first story in the Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable series is over!**

 **Look for the next one coming out very soon**

 **See you next time! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
